Sadao Maou
Sadao Maou, originally known as Overlord Satan on Enta Isla, a demon lord who ends up in Tokyo, Japan on Earth. Background Nothing is really known about Sadao Maou's past. Apart from the fact that he ruled over the land of Ente Isla with four of his war generals. And that he was eventually forced to retreat to Earth due to the inteference of Emilia. Personality Maou, being the Demon Lord of Ente Isla, has shown immense cruelty through his slaughter of many innocent humans, although later on he does admit that he didn't quite understand what they were at that time. In the human world, Maou is shown to be very caring and responsible, especially to his co-worker Chiho and even to the Hero, Emilia. He is also surprisingly casual and forgiving, as shown when he puts others first before himself. It is possible that this is his true personality, simply brought out by his change in environment. He appears to be dense about matters regarding women. However, this may be due to the fact that he has only lived on Earth for a short amount of time so far. Appearance His initial appearance was a very tall, dark haired demon lord with a cape to match his position. He seems to have had long, unkempt nails and hair. Upon his transition to Earth, he lost most of his demonic traits. His eyes are a warm orange, and his hair retains its color. When he had obtained his powers, he gained a very physically capable body and longer nails. He also has horns on his head, with one that seems to have been broken by Emilia, shown in the beginning of the first episode. In the manga, when he regained his powers in the mall earthquake incident, his feet were beastlike and his body is not as muscular therfore not tearing up his shirt. However his appearance during this scene is slightly different in the anime, He is more muscular and has goatlike feet instead. Character Relationships Shirō Ashiya/Alsiel A loyal general who followed him to Earth. They now live together in an apartment. Maou gets embarrassed by Ashiya's open praising of him and annoyed at his lectures. Emi Yusa/Emilia Back in Enta Isla they were mortal enemies. She was the one who cut off one of his horns. When Satan escaped through a gateway she followed after him. On Earth they still are a bit antagonistic to each other but not as much. This causes several amusing instances where Emi alternately talks about how she will kill him one day, but not at the present because neither of them are at full strength yet. Sadao was surprised at first about her initial appearance. However, he is now casual around her to the point it's as if they never tried to kill each other. His actions are dense with how she feels sometimes though, as Emilia has yelled at him for reasons beyond his comprehension. Emilia hates Sadao due to the loss of her father, she views Sadao as a despicable and mentally deranged person. As such, seeing his kindness shocked her extremely. Also, there is the possibility of Emilia having deeper emotions regarding Sadao.This is supported on episode 5 in where Sadao was shot in the heart and fall off deadlike, with the shock on her face and asking him to wake up however, there hasn't been enough episodes to prove it. Chiho Sasaki A fellow part-time co-worker at MgRonald's. The two are on extremely good terms. Sadao is a very friendly and helpful co-worker towards Chiho, which extremely baffles and surprises Emilia. Chiho has a very obvious crush on Maou. She also seems to view him as reliable and a very kind person. Miki Shiba His landlady, who insists on having Sadao refer to her as Miki-T. The significance behind her name is unknown. She intimidates him, so to speak. She seem's to know what is happening between Ente Isla and that she know's about he and Emi came from Ente Isla. Mayumi Kisaki His boss at MgRonald's. The two have the usual boss-and-worker relationship, though they are alsoseen to be very friendly with each other.. Hanzo Urushihara/Lucifer The highest Demon General that serves under Maou back in Ente Isla. He's known as a fallen angel and was once defeated by the Hero on Ente Isla. Powers and Abilities Demonic Energy As a demon overlord in Enta Isla he had great power. He was capable of opening the gate that summoned him to Earth as well. Demonic energy and magic is extremely strong, and most likely has a colour unique to it's user. For Sadao, his magical aura is colored black. Demonic energy is consumed by using the abilties listed below. However, replenishment of such energy requires feeding off of negative emotions given off by other sentient beings. Fear, despair and pain are the driving forces behind the replenishment. *'Hypnosis/Mind Control:' He has the power to mentally influence someone as well as gather information from their minds. *'Physical Transformation: '''During the battle with Lucifer, Sadao underwent a drastic change in his physical appearance. He gained an extremely robust body, due to the return of his power. *'Combat Magic: As shown during his final blow to Lucifer, he performed a combination of magic and his augmented physical strength to perform a nuclear-scale finshing punch. The aftermath was a destroyed. *'Control over Gravity/Object Manipulation: '''Sadao's strength is capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it aloft for a lengthy period of time. *'Teleportation: Using his magical energy, he is able to perfrom short-term teleportation. If there are any limitations placed on his ability, they are unknown. On Earth, due to lack of magic, his powers are weak, so that he is like an average human. However. his powers were temporarily restored during the battle with Lucifer due to the major presence of civilians. Intelligence Sadao is surprisingly intelligent, witty and crafty. He is able to piece events together and form a logical conclusion with relative ease while everyone else is merely astounded and not even trying. Enhanced Strength When transformed he gains enhanced strength to be able to lift falling derbis times two his size Endurance Despite his small human body, being blasted by Lucifer's magic and shot by Obra's gun he was able to move on and survive. Trivia *His apartment number is 201, possibly a reference to the anime Darker Than Black in which the protagonist, Hei receives an apartment with the number 201 which is coincidentally similar to his codename BK-201, the apartment featured in Hataraku Mao-Sama! is also almost identical to the one featured in Darker Than Black. *His original given name "Satan" means "opposer" in Hebrew. *On Earth he owns a bike he named "Dullahan" it's name came from the Irish mythology about a headless rider with a black horse and carrie's his/her head under one arm. *Satan is primarily understood as an "accuser" or "adversary" in the Hebrew Bible, and is not necessarily the personification of evil that he would become in later Abrahamic. Gallery Charactersketch.jpg Maodesign.jpg Maou-design.jpg Maou-facial1.jpg Maou-facial2.jpg Devil-design.jpg Devil-facial.jpg||Maō as Devil King B.jpg Room.jpg Umbrella.jpg Tree2.jpg Bike.jpg Restaurant.jpg Customer.jpg|Sadao Maō Working What.jpg Slash.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male